Episode 29
Rocky of Naniwa is the 29th episode of the Hajime no Ippo anime, and it was released on April 24, 2001. Summary In this episode the west Japan featherweight rookie champion, Sendou Takeshi from Osaka comes to Tokyo after finding out that his match with Ippo is going to be canceled. He is supposedly Kansai's number 1 rookie and is know as "Naniwa Rocky".The "Rocky" in his name is not from the movie "Rocky" but from "Rocky Marciano", a heavyweight boxer who retired with no losses. The reason Sendou came all the way to Tokyo was he could convince Ippo not to forfeit the match even if his right fist is injuried.He seemed to be really looking forward to their match because he's always looking for a strong opponent but the west japan featherweight competiton was a let down.Hes looking for a opponent that he can test his stength with.That was when he saw Ippo's match against Mashiba, this is the guy who he could have an exciting match with.He even came up with a new finishing blow just for Ippo. (THE SMASH- a three-quarter uppercut). As their conversation continues, Sendou tries really hard to persuade Ippo to not forfeit the all Japan featherweight match.Ippo explains to Sendou that he can't use his right fist so won't be doing any boxing for a while. Sendou says it would take 2 months to recover and he would just make in time. Kimura steps in a says Ippo is in no condition to fight.Having that said it put an end to their conversation, Ippo saying he it was time for his road work Sendou decided to join him as he skipped his to coma to Tokyo. As they sat along side the river bank Ippo asked Sendou why he started boxing?. Sendou accuses Ippo of thinking that he was a ruffian who just likes fighting and he just started naturally. Ippo denies this but with Sendou glaring at him,he fesses up and says maybe a little, Sendou pounces up and says "I hate being misunderstood". Trying to explain why he started boxing without sounding like a ruffian he states "if there's a strong guy in the ring, you would want to fight him, right?, hit and get hit by the strong man, and win. Only then, can I truly believe that I'm strong. I.......Love that moment" After saying this he decides to got back to Osaka. While taking a shower Takamura sneaks up behind him thinking his Aoki and fondles him.This is how Sendou and Takamura first meet.As they say their farewells Sendou says his done with Ippo and leaves only to come back a few seconds later saying he only bought a 1 way ticket and is completely broke.The next day when Kamogawa returns he finds Sendou hitting the sandbag without knowing that hes the enemy he gives him a couple of tips on his form.Takamura stops him and explains the situation.Understanding whats going on Kamogawa tells Sendou that there noway Ippo will take part in the all japan comp. and that he should give up. He gave Sendou money to get home and then left to find an opponent in Thailand for Takamura. Excited about finding an opponent Takamura tries to force Aoki to spar with him. Aoki who's too scared of getting beat up by Takamura tries to convince Takamura to spar with kimura. Aoki and Kimura argue about whos going to do it when Sendou steps in and volunteers to be Takamura's sparing partner. As the match starts Sendou goes full force at Takamura, while Takamura is just playing around with him.He uses various high level skills to teach Sendo a lesson.During the fight Sendou elbows Takamura and tells him its was intentional he also says something else which pisses Takamura who then gets serious and beats the hell out of Sendou. With Sendou still in the fight he gets to try out him new finishing blow, the smash. Having no effect on Takamura, Takamura throws a heavy straight which knocks out Sendou. As Sendou is just about to get a the train back to Osaka he thanks Kimura and Ippo for the stay.Just about to leave he turns around and says to Ippo "I'll Be Waiting In Osaka",then got on his train. Watching Sendou's train leave Ippo thinks that he doesn't want to lose and that he really wants to fight Sendou. He is really determined to fight. Information Characters Introduced *Sendō Takeshi (1st full appearance) *Yanaoka Techniques Introduced *Smash Locations Introduced *Naniwa Boxing Club Anime and Manga Differences *''None'' Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Anime Episodes